A softswitch may be used for routing calls. As used herein, a “softswitch” is a collection of components used to digitally route telecommunications. For example, a media gateway may be used, in conjunction with a policy server, to determine a destination for an incoming call, and to route packets associated with the incoming call to an appropriate destination. The destination may be associated with a particular customer or user. The customer may be served by a set of one or more trunks, each trunks including one or more links, e.g., Trunk Level 1 (T-1) links. Unfortunately, mechanisms are presently lacking for evaluating the use of particular links with respect to a particular customer or user.